


Late Nights in R&D

by StarfruitHoney



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitHoney/pseuds/StarfruitHoney
Summary: Incident report 1 - Rhys has sex with a stalker. The creatures, of course.





	Late Nights in R&D

On a normal day, Rhys would have been able to meet with the scientist who had requested his presence with no trouble. Unfortunately for Rhys, the universe was out to get him. He hated R&D and only came down when specifically asked for, which happened more often than he’d like when it came to faulty security programs. 

“Look, I get it, I do. But I can’t fix the problem if you don't send me the files.” He had told the man. “It’s getting kinda late in the day for personal visits.”

“But, Mr. Fairfield! I can’t access the files! They're locked up tight! You’ll have to come down and use your clearance to get them off the machine!” Miller had whined back. “Please, sir! Hurry! It’s already killed 4 people!”

Rhys had sighed and started to make his way down, irritably mumbling to himself about how he was sure handsome jack killed more than 4 scientists in one of  _ his _ visits. It at least didn’t take long to get there, since R&D was located right off the central hub. Terrible design, in Rhys’s opinion. What if one of the experiments got loose? It could walk right out to the dining areas and wreck havoc. 

He wrinkled his nose as he entered the research side of research and development. The smell of the creatures always got to him. He was vain, and he definitely didn't like the idea of sticking his arms elbow deep into skag shit for the sake of supposed progress. 

A few scientists waved, but Rhys stubbornly ignored them. He wasn't here to make friends. He was here to find the idiot who couldn't figure out how to attach a file to an email so Rhys could fix the stupid haywire program from the comfort of his office. 

“Mr. Fairfield! You're here!” The whining voice reached Rhys’s ears and he winced.

“It’s Rhys, actually.” He pushed his hair back with his hand, forcing a large fake smile onto his face. “Where’s the affected systems? Let's see if we can't fix them up really fast.”  _ So I can go back to doing my much more important job, _ Rhys thought.

Miller looked over his shoulder where a few scientists were dangerously shoving a bottle back and forth. “Over there.” he pointed at the computer a few feet away from them. “I’d wait until- oof!”

Rhys shoved Miller out of the way, walking past the fighting scientists when one of them yelled, and suddenly Rhys was shoved against the wall, something wet and chunky dripping down his front. He looked up at the scientist holding the beaker weakly, absolute fury in his eyes. 

“O-Oh. I’m- Oh god- I’m so-so sorry! It’s not corrosive! Its- Well- Its-” the meek man tried to shrink back, but Rhys grabbed him by the collar, snarling. 

“This had better wash out.” He shoved the guy away and sighed irritably. “Let’s just get this over with.” He was going to scream if it was a simple fix he could have done from his desk. He swore under his breath as he leaned over the computer’s keyboard, and was crowded by the scientists. He turned and glared, and they all backed up, thankfully leaving him alone to go do their own jobs. 

It ended up taking him until 4 hours past the end of his shift to fix the “minor” break in the code. Every time he fixed one bug, two more would show up. The scientists had only hovered for an hour, before leaving him alone, presumably to work on their own projects. Rhys typed out what he hoped was his last line of code, and hit enter, testing the program once more. He held his breath as the analyzer ran, the loading bar slowly inching to completion. Rhys shut his eyes. There was a small ‘ding!’

He opened his eyes to see the screen flashing a green ‘OK’ back at him. He signed and relaxed his shoulders. He felt like he could start crying. He let his head fall forward, instead getting a whiff of the foul smelling substance that had been spilled on him when he had arrived. He wrinkled his nose, and decided to just head straight home. He was probably off work at that point anyway. He quickly installed the new, fixed program to the systems, hoping to get out of the labs as soon as he possibly could. 

Then the lights turned off around him. Each loud clank darkening the room further until finally Rhys was standing alone in the dark. He turned and kicked the computer, swearing loud enough for it to echo off the walls. Somewhere, he heard the soft cry of a creature he couldn't identify. He winced. It was time to leave, and hopefully never come back. 

“The least those idiots could have done was warn me they were leaving.” Rhys lit up his flashlight as another creature cried out into the dark. He swallowed hard, assuring himself that everything was locked up tight- especially with the security upgrade he had just installed. 

The sound of his heels on the floor was unnerving as he walked, the previous din of scientists talking and running around completely missing. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and he held himself tight. He tried to control his breathing, but when he set his flesh hand against what he thought was a wall and instead felt something slimy, he couldn't help but scream and launch himself back, slamming his robotic palm onto something on the table, his flashlight going out with a harsh crunching sound. 

Rhys whined and looked at the damage. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, it seemed that he had landed on a coffee mug, and a piece of ceramics had lodged itself in the center of his palm- where the light and his holograms projected from. He hissed in irritation as he pulled the offending bits out as carefully as he could. 

“Great, now I'm even more fucking blind.” Rhys pinched his brow, getting the slimy substance on his face. “Urgh.” he looked up, trying to see what it might have been that he touched. Slowly, he walked across the walkway and leaned in close to what he discovered was a cage. A long slimy tongue darted out from between the bars, licking a sticky swipe up Rhys’s face.

“Guh- Buh- Hey!” Rhys stepped back and glared at what he now knew to be one of the few tamed skags they had on the station. Rhys curled his lip as it made a soft noise that in any other situation Rhys might have found cute. “I don't need this today. Go on- get back!” 

Rhys waved his hand, trying to urge the creature further back into the cage, only for it to try and lick him again. He scoffed and continued walking. Without his light he found it much harder to navigate, nearly screaming again when he ended up back where the skag was for the third time that night. 

The next time he passed a door he tried to open it, only for it to deny him access. Angrily he activated his echo-eye and hacked the system. He wanted out, and he was not going to let some stupid door keep him from freedom. He heard another noise to his right, and turning he saw a few torks scuttling down the hall. 

“Shit.” He whispered. “Shit- Shit!” His mind raced a mile a minute. He didn't have a gun- He didn't know how to shoot a gun! How could the torks have escaped- again! The moment the door opened Rhys ran inside, turning to make sure the door closed behind him and the torks had not come through. Once the door was shut, Rhys hacked it again, making sure it would stay shut. 

Rhys’s heavy breathing was all he could hear as cool air surrounded him. It wasn't like the AC of Helios, and it lacked the electronic whir most of the labs had. Rhys looked down to his feet. He was standing on grass. The smell was the long forgotten smell of plant life. He’d locked himself into an enclosure. 

He pressed himself against the now shut door, looking out at the large biome. Large open grassy lanes, some trees skirting the edge, and a large shallow river bisecting the room. Rhys took deep breathes as he looked at the strange plants. He didn’t want to activate his echo-eye to scan them in case whatever lived here was light sensitive, but he had little choice. Most of the plants were native to Pandora, he found. The large fleshy sacks however, were not plants at all. 

He’d locked himself into the stalker enclosure. Rhys whimpered. How could he have been so stupid. Stupid, unlucky, Rhys. He saw the soft shimmers of the creatures coming out of their den, no doubt attracted by the sound and smell of an intruder. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, hoping they wouldn’t think to go near the edges of the enclosure.

It was still and silent for too long. Rhys opened his eyes and found- that all the creatures had seemed to have gone back to their nests. He spotted a door on the far end, and hoped it was a tork-less exit. He took his shoes- and socks- off, to keep them from getting dirty as he crossed as silently as he possibly could. 

He got about midway across the biome when he tripped on something, sending him face forward into a foul smelling puddle of what he assured himself was mud, and dropping his shoes. He turned himself over, unable to help the panicked squeak. Something shimmered at his feet, and Rhys belatedly remembered what Hyperion was even studying them for. He whimpered as the stalker released it’s cloak and turned towards him with a curious tilt to its head. 

He tried to back up, heels digging into the soft dirt, but the stalker easily pounced on him, pinning him to the ground with the claws on the ends of it’s wings as it examined him. There were a few more shimmers in the corner of his eye, and two more stalkers seemed to appear out of tin air to crawl towards him. One about the same size as the one on top of him, and the other much much smaller. He couldn't stop himself from shaking as he lifted a hand to the one pinning him down. 

“G-good boy. Down? Please let me go?” Rhys pet it carefully, the creature letting out a rough bark like sound as it rubbed its head against his hand. He laughed softly, shocked at how tame the creatures were. Another stalker rubbed him from behind, trilling low in his ear. “Hey- look I'm glad you're not going to kill me, but I need to get home.”

The one on top of him pressed its face into the disgusting stain on his chest, its tail swaying back and forth. Rhys watched as its mouth opened and a few small tentacles wiggled around, tasting the stain. Rhys prayed that didn't mean it was going to eat him. His eyes flicked to the sharp spike on the end of it’s tail, hoping it wasn't going to utilize that either.

He yelped when something suddenly tugged at his leg, pulling him further under the first stalker. He looked down to find the smaller one biting onto the hem of his pants, pulling harder and harder each time. The stalker above him growled harshly, not liking the way its prey was being taken, and Rhys’s panic rose even more. He quickly unbuckled his belt, loosening his pants enough to let the small stalker pull them off of him and drag them away. He swore when he remembered he stupidly decided to go commando for a day to avoid doing laundry. Rhys really hoped he’d get those pants back later. He didn’t feel like walking through the Hub of Helios with his bare ass. 

He scooted back up, so he was face to face with the stalker, smiling nervously. He really hoped it new how to interpret a smile. “Good boy? See? I’m not going anywhere yet! But I could if you let me?” The stalker nudged itself under his chin, pressing its leathery face against his neck. “Or- or you can keep trying to figure out what I am, that's ok too.”

It laid down on him. He shuddered at the sudden weight across his body. “H-hey stop that. Get up!” It didn’t. Instead, it started to growl, loud and low against his neck. He could feel the rumble going all down it’s body. He squeaked, trying not to get aroused from the feeling of the creature’s surprisingly soft stomach vibrating against his dick. 

Another stalker was at his hair, its mouth opening enough for its strange tongues to explore around, messing up Rhys’s hair further. He whined, hoping he wasn't going to be stuck like that for hours until he was rescued. 

Then the one on top of him lurched forward, knocking the air out of him as it’s muzzle scraped across his face. It slid back down slowly, leathery soft skin rubbing along his body. Rhys looked down at his shirt. The creature had managed to break off the buttons while he wasn't paying attention, leaving him more exposed than he really wanted to be. 

The one at his back started to tug at the shirt and Rhys instinctively tried to pull it tighter across his chest. It started to rip the collar and Rhys signed, giving up and letting it take the shirt from him. He pet the stalker above him again as he looked around, hoping to try and make some sort of escape plan that involved rescuing at least his pants. 

The stalker that had stolen his shirt was now trying to eat it, Rhys realized with horror. He looked frantically for the small one that had taken his pants, relieved when he found it curled up on top of them by the brush. The stalker on top of him lurched forward again, but this time something wet slid up his thigh. Rhys let out a shuddery breath as he tried to push the stalker up to see exactly what was touching him. The stalker kept itself firmly on top of him, refusing to budge.

Panicked, he activated his eye and scanned the stalker. It came up with the standard information about stalkers, along with a harsh warning to stay away from them if you valued your life. He scoffed. Clearly, they were like large dumb farm animals. Farm animals that could turn invisible, and sometimes turned invisible.

The stalker relaxed again, sliding back down his body, making him shiver. He needed to escape. He thought about shocking it with the built in taser from his arm, but the close proximity made that a terrible idea, and he didn't really want to hurt the poor thing. 

Sighing, he gave up. The creature wasn’t really doing anything except awkwardly lying on him. He could out wait it. He shifted slightly, just to make himself more comfortable. And of course, that ended up being a mistake as the creature lurched forward again, the soft wet thing sliding between his ass cheeks. He hissed out a breath, and pulled himself closer to the creature, face heating. 

“C-come on now, don’t- don't be like that.” Rhys pat the creature carefully, shaking as it growled. The rumble went all the way down to what Rhys could only assume was it’s dick. “This had been fun, but I'd really like to-”

It trust against him, the tip almost sliding inside him. It felt almost sharp, as though if it hadn't been soft and fleshy it could have pierced him easily. He shuddered at the alien feeling. He held himself still, scared and unsure of what to do. 

Then he thought back to all the unsatisfactory fucks he’d had in the past. They had all fucked until they had cum inside him, then they had fallen asleep. He’d been able to escape a few seedy dates that way. Why not now. He shifted his hips again, so that the next time the creature trust, it slid easily inside him. 

He gasped when the shaft thickened the further it pressed into him. The stalker hissed low, before continuing to thrust inside him, making Rhys gasp and moan. He was shocked at how good it felt, the dick not thick enough to hurt him, and tapered enough to ease itself in and out of him. Rhys pressed his forehead against the stalker’s neck, panting hard as the creature brutally pounded away. 

It lowered its head to the ground, once more pushing Rhys into the dirt, but he found himself not caring as he was brought closer and closer to the edge than he ever had with a random pickup. The stalker that had taken his shirt came back, licking his face this time. Rhys whimpered, dazedly tilting his head closer to the wriggling tentacles. 

The stalker’s skin rubbed against Rhys’s dick as it thrust, and he was almost ashamed when he realized he had started to rock into the feeling. the friction on his cock, and the dick in his ass finally becoming too much as he came, stifling his sounds by pressing his face into the shoulder of the stalker, that just kept going. He wasn't prepared for the stalker to trust into him harder than it had before, and he definitely wasn't prepared for the creatures dick to expand inside of him once it had buried itself as deep in him as it would go. It seemed to try and pull out once it’s dick was fully expanded, but it wouldn’t budge. Rhys’s mouth was open as he tried to breathe in enough air to keep himself from blacking out.

Then the creature came. At first, it was more like hot water than anything else, as though someone had turned on a hose while it was inside him, and the amount was just as much. The stalker’s cum made it’s dick slippery enough for the creature to start to pull out, but as it did the cum seemed to get thicker. The stalker was only halfway out of him when it’s release seemed to come to an end, but as it’s dick relaxed, and it pulled out, Rhys didn’t feel any of it spilling out of his ass. 

He looked down at his stomach, glaring at the slight bump that was there, covered in the sticky remains of his own earlier climax. He tried to slide out from under the stalker, but his legs were shaking and uncooperative, and he only ended up falling back into the mud. Frustrated he threw a hand over his eyes. Maybe he’d take a nap surrounded by the stalkers and try to escape when he woke up.

He felt something nudge his arm, and he looked down to find the stalker that had just fucked him curling up beside him, resting it’s head on the upper part of his stomach. The other stalker curled up on the other side, resting it’s head on his thigh. He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, waiting for the creatures to be fully asleep. 

Once their breathing became soft grumbling snores, Rhys tried to wiggle out without disturbing them too much. He was delighted to find his legs working properly again, and even more delighted when the creatures let him slip out from under them. He crawled over to the smaller stalker that was sleeping on his pants, and tried to pick it up. 

It was a lot heavier than Rhys had expected, so instead he tried pulling his pants out from under it. He just ended up pulling it along the mud. He glared at the tiny thing. It had the audacity to peek at him with one eye before wiggling down more comfortably.

“Ugh, c’mon please? I need my pants, at  _ least _ .” He whispered, kneeling down beside it, petting it desperately. The little stalker started to roll over, exposing its belly to him, so he gently rubbed it. The tiny stalker hissed and clicked, but it seemed to be happy as it rolled around under Rhys’s hand. He cooed encouragingly at it “That's it, you sweet little thing, roll more this way.” 

He used his other hand to reach over and gently tug his pants from under it’s bulk, stifling a cheer when they were finally free. Completely filthy and very much ruined, but free. He pat the little stalker’s head a few more times, before standing up and pulling his pants on, grimacing at the muddy feeling. He was definitely taking a shower when he got back home. He picked up his thankfully ignored shoes and continued walking to the door with no incident. Once he was there he looked back at the stalkers, somewhat fondly. Maybe he’d get the chance to visit them again sometime. 


End file.
